Danger Rolls In
by ToInfinityMyLove
Summary: When Ruby Teller rolls into town, everyone knows that this means trouble. She's wild and reckless. When her eyes land on Juice, he knows he's in for a world of trouble. What happens when Ruby's old man comes into town trying to win her back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The roar of a Mustang caught the ear of the men working in the Teller-Morrow Garage. Tig looks up from the car he's working on to see the blood red car parking. He dropped everything he was working on, stepping away.

"Shit," he swore. "Code Red."

Most of the men backed away from what they were working on. They looked around not knowing how to prepare for this incoming attack. It could either turn out good or bad. Whatever was coming, it was usually a battle that they found themselves unprepared for.

Juice walked up to Tig, staring at the woman who got out of the car. "What's a Code Red?"

"Code Red is a term for when major shits about to go down," Tig said with a shudder.

"Who is she?" Juice asks as the woman grows closer.

"That would be my sister," Jax said, coming up to stand next to the two men.

The woman walked closer. Her blondish-brown hair shinning in the sunlight. She wore a black corset and a short skirt. On her arm was the Sons symbol. A few other tattoos scattered her skin, but nothing as prominent as this. Her heeled boots clicked as she walked across the concrete. As soon as her hazel eyes saw her brother, a smile lit up her face.

She wrapped her arms around Jax, kissing his cheek. "Hey, handsome. Seen my dumb ass of a brother around?"

He shook his head, laughing. "Drunk already little sister? It's ten in the morning."

The woman backed away. "Is it? Huh?"

Now that she was closer, Juice could smell the scent of booze on her.

Looking over, she saw him standing there looking her up and down. "Now who is this piece of meat?"

"That's Juice. He just patched in." Jax said. Before she could make a move, but he held her close. "Now, now, Ruby. You're an old lady."

Ruby shook her head. "Yeah, not anymore."

"Oh, shit. What did you do?" he asked.

"Why do you assume it was me that fucked shit up?"

"Because I know you," he replied.

Ruby Teller was trouble. All the Sons knew that. It'd been almost five years since she'd rolled out of town on the back of a brother's bike. She'd become the old lady of the Washington chapter's VP. Since then her appearances in Charming were practically nonexistent. Which was a good thing too. Charming could only handle one Teller woman at a time and it had it's hands full with Gemma.

Gemma walked out of the office to see why no one was working. What she saw was her oldest daughter who was almost as reckless as her son. "Ruby, I didn't know you were coming back in town. How long are you staying?"

"Permanently," Ruby said, offering a smile.

"What happened to Duke?" Gemma asked.

Duke was the VP that Ruby had been involved with. Everyone had thought that someone had finally managed to tame the wild child.

"Out of the picture."

"What'd ya do, shoot his ass?" Gemma questioned.

Ruby grinned. "Two slugs, one in each shoulder."

"Shit, sis. He's a brother." Jax said, running a hand through his hair. "You can't just shoot him 'cause he disagrees with you?"

"Wanna test that theory, Jackson?" Ruby questions, looking up at him.

Sometimes it was hard to believe the two weren't twins. With the exception of her brown hair, they looked almost exactly alike. Whereas Jax's features looked rugged, her's took on a more feminine shape.

Ruby looked older than she was. She was two years younger than Jax. The two had been close growing up. When he became a prospect, he stopped hanging around her. Once that happened, she began to rebel. At first it was trying to hook up with the Sons and crashing parties. Then she got into deeper shit. Wherever she went, trouble followed.

"So where's the bitch?" Ruby asks, looking around the garage. "I assume she's somewhere near since she probably still sucks on your tit, Mom."

"Ruby," Gemma warned, glaring at her daughter.

"Everything all right?" came another female voice.

Alicia Morrow walked out of the office to join her mother. Her dark brown hair was in a pixie cut. The color of her eyes almost matched the shade of her hair. There wasn't a single tattoo on her. A light blue sundress and sandals wasn't as revealing as what her mother and half-sister were wearing.

"Huh, it's like she appears when people think about her." Ruby said, reaching into her brother's pocket to grab his pack of smokes. She lit one up, taking a long drag from it. Blowing the smoke in Alicia's face, she smiles as the younger woman began to cough.

"Smokings bad for you," Alicia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ruby just rolled her eyes. "A lot of things are bad for you. Never know what's good unless you try it out first. Then again, you know all about trying things out don't you?"

"That's enough, Ruby." Jax said, stepping in between the two. "You didn't come back just to start up the same old shit."

"Oh, Jax, always the hero. I love ya, brother, but you always tend to back the losing side." Ruby told him. Turning around, she looked at Juice with a grin. Wrapping her arm around his bicep, she dragged him out of the garage. She nodded towards the line up of bikes against the fence. "So tell me which bike is your's, handsome?"

"Third one on the left," he says, proud of his bike. He'd rebuilt it before he'd become a prospect. It's what had landed him a chance to be apart of the sons.

Ruby pressed her lips to the side of his neck. She kissed up and down, sucking a bit. After a moment she pulled away. "See you later, Juicey."

With that she made a dash towards his bike, keys dangling in hand. He stood there, dazed for a minute before he realized what was happening. She'd made it on the bike, starting it up. Juice chased after her as she roared off down the street with his bike.

Tig laughed, coming to slap a hand on his back. "Now you see why she comes with her own warning."

Jax hopped on his bike, racing after her as fast as he could. The rest of the club that was present watched as he chased her. It was best to give the two of them their privacy. Jax was the only one who had ever been any good at handling that ticking time bomb.

"Donna's gonna be pissed." Opie said when Tig and Juice walked back into the garage.

"Why is that, brother?" Happy asks.

"Before Donna and I were together, Ruby and I hooked up. She liked to hold it over my head at all the wrong times. That last time being the day after Donna and I got back from our honeymoon." Opie explained. "With Donna pregnant again, she'll just assume that somethings up. She's sensitive about everything and with that being such a touchy subject, it's gonna be a shit storm."

"Is she really that bad?" Juice asked.

"Let me explain it to ya real easy, Juicey boy." Chibs said. "She's like a pretty present all dressed up looking like a treat. It's not the outside you have to worry about. It's what's on the inside. Inside could be a treat as good as the outside or it could be a bomb. You never know what's gonna happen when you shake the box."

Jax knew exactly where she was going. It was the same spot that she went every time she needed a breather. Outside of town was a small creek that not a lot of people knew about. In one of the trees that stood alongside the creek bed was a treehouse. The door to it claimed it as a Sons of Anarchy dwelling.

He climbed up the tree, going into the tree house. Ruby sat in the middle of the little building, looking out the window at the land around.

"What's going on with you?" Jax asked her. "I know you and Alicia don't get along, but it isn't like you to pick fights this early."

"Shit went down in Washington, Jax." Ruby sighed.

Sitting down in front of her, he made sure that he made eye contact. "Did you really shoot Duke?"

"Found out he was cheating on me," she shrugged. "He'd left his phone in the living room one day when I'd been out shopping for a club event. It started to go off, so I went to go see who was texting him. Turns out it was Alicia with a topless picture. Pissed, I went to go confront him only to find the bastard balls' deep in some sweet butt."

"Fuck," Jax said. He'd thought that Duke was a good guy.

"Yeah, turns out he'd gotten that same sweet butt pregnant. Instead of staying with his old lady, he ditched me for her. Not even sure if it's his kid."

Jax put his arm around his younger sibling. "Anything else happen I should know about?"

Ruby shook her head. "That's it."

"Good. Us Tellers have to stick together."

"Especially since we're in a world full of Morrows."

"Don't be like that, Ruby." he starts.

"One day, you'll see that I'm right about all those fuckin' Morrows." she says, leaning against her big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ruby relaxed against the picnic table watching the guys as they worked in the garage. She'd been back for a week. Eventually she would go out and look for a job. Right now she was just trying to get back to the swing of things in Charming. She was a princess here. Princess of a MC, but still a princess nonetheless.

Being back was great, she decided. She'd missed Jax and Gemma while she was away. Between both charters, there was never any time to speak to one another. Every couple of months they were able to get a phone call in. Visits were even harder. Ruby had maybe seen her family three times in the time she's been away. Two Christmases and then at Jax's wedding to Wendy. Now that she was home, it was great to see them. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed them until now.

Hell, she'd missed all of the Charming crew. They were as much her family as Jax and Gemma were. They all had a helping hand in raising her. Blood didn't really matter when it all came down to it. Club families had tighter bonds than most real families. If anything ever happened she knew that she could count on her Charming boys.

"Real bitch move, stealing my bike." Juice said, coming over as he lit up a cigarette.

She shrugged. "It was worth it."

The feeling of having a bike like that between her legs was something that she'd missed. Duke didn't like her riding, not even riding bitch with him. She'd been confined to her car or someone else's car. Here she didn't have anyone trying to control her that much. If she wanted to ride a bike then damn it she was gonna do just that. And if someone didn't like it then they could just sit back and watch her fly.

"So tell me, Juice, were you jealous of your bike?" she asked, leaning in close to him. "Did you wish it was you that was in between my legs?"

Juice gulped, looking at her. She was gorgeous, there was no denying that. If she'd been anyone else, he would have definitely taken that rise. Instead she was Jax's little sister. Jax was bad enough, but Gemma? She wasn't someone that Juice wanted to cross path's with, especially not when it came to her daughter.

"Stop harassing him," Jax shouted from the garage.

Ruby moaned. "I'm never gonna get laid again."

"I'm sure that's not true," Juice said.

"Big brother doesn't like the idea of anyone touching me." Ruby says. "Beat the shit out of Opie when he found out we'd hooked up. He liked Duke though, but that's only 'cause Duke didn't like to show PDA when Jax was around. Then again, Duke only liked showing PDA when it came to his whores."

"Hot thing like you? You'll get laid it's only a matter of time." Juice told her, knowing it was true. You couldn't stop a Teller once they set their mind to something. If she wanted to get laid, no on- not even Jax- would be able to get in her way.

She grinned at him. "Maybe I'll see if I can make you purr just like your bike."

"Oh shit," he cursed, looking down at the cleavage that showed from her tight SAMCRO tank top.

Ruby had him exactly where she wanted him. It was all fun and games to her. Like a cat playing with a mouse, she knew the ball was in her court. She pecked her lips against his. "See ya later, Juicey boy."

She turned on her heels, walking over towards Piney who had just road up on the lot. He had seen her grown up, having her over at his house just as much as Jax. As bat shit crazy as she was at times, he loved her as if she was his own daughter. Put up with enough of her shit as if she was his own anyways.

"Leave the boy alone, Ruby." Piney greeted her.

She kissed his cheek. "I'm just having some fun."

"He's a good kid. Don't fuck with his head." He put an arm around her, hoping that she would listen to him. "You've fucked enough with brother's heads, leave this one alone."

"I make no promises," she sighs. "Besides, who says it's me fuckin' with him? He could do just as much damage to me as I could to him."

Piney just laughed at that.

That's the thing about these men. They only saw the tough exterior she put up. All of them were under the assumption that she had screwed over Duke, leaving him. Little did they know it was the other way around. She had loved that bastard, or at least thought she did. At one point, maybe he had loved her too. She guessed that was the Teller flaw, falling in love with someone that was no good for them.

"How's Ope?" Ruby asked.

"He's doin' fine, far as I know. Bit different since he was released from Chino."

"He's not talkin' to me. Probably has to do with his old lady hating my guts or some shit like that. Just let him know that I miss him, as a friend. God knows I could use a few of them right now."

Piney kissed her forehead, not knowing what to say. He could tell that something was eating her up. Outside of Jax, the only friend she had was Opie. Being the SAMCRO princess was a hard life, pushed a lot of friends away. The only two she managed to keep were Opie and Jax. Opie had always been the one who took the less over protective route- which turned him into her confidant. When all that shit went down with Donna and Ruby, Opie distanced himself from her picking his wife. It wasn't long after that that Ruby rolled out of town.

"I'll pass on the message." he assured her.

She smiled at him before running off to go annoy her brother. It was just like old times, having the Teller siblings by each other's side.

A phone call around lunchtime interrupted everything going on at Teller-Morrow. This phone call had Jax tearing out of there like someone had set his balls on fire. A few others close to him rushed after him.

"What's going on?" Juice asked, looking up from the car he's working on.

"I need a ride to the hospital," Ruby tells him. "That piece of shit Wendy been using with my nephew inside her."

Juice nods, rushing over to his Dyna. Without another word, Ruby climbs on back wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. It felt good to have her perky chest pressed up against his back.

They rushed to the hospital as fast as they could. Speed limit be damned. Ruby didn't even wait for the bike to slow to a stop before jumping off of it. Juice parked it quickly, rushing in after her. As soon as she reached the rest of her family, her arms wrapped tightly around Jax.

Jax pulled his sister closer, breathing in her scent. He could always find comfort in his sister. She'd always been there for him- rain or shine. As unstable as she could be, she was usually the one thing that was stable in his life.

"He'll be okay. He's a Teller." Ruby assured him. "You know us Teller's, to stupid to back down from a fight."

Jax let out a strangled chuckled. "Yeah. Us Teller's are suckers for a good fight."

"How is he?" she asks. "Heard anything?"

"He's got the family flaw and a hole in his chest." Gemma tells her.

"Shit!"

"Yeah, junky whore was passed out and covered in blood when I got there. She's recovering. Skank ass bitch survived the whole thing. Like she has nine lives or somethin'."

Their conversation was interrupted when a doctor decked out in scrubs walked up. It only took a moment before Ruby recognized her. Tara Knowles had always been a self righteous bitch. She's made Jax fall hopelessly in love with her, then left him. Ruby hadn't seen him that broken up since their father had died. She had tried to help fix her brother the best that she could, but Tara had left him more broken than she knew how to fix.

"What the hell are you doing here, bitch?" Ruby asked the doctor.

"I'm trying to save your nephew's life." Tara says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jax put an arm around his sister, pulling her back from his high school sweetheart. "Let her do her job, Rub, she's just trying to help."

"Yeah, right." Ruby scoffs.

Tara being back in town only mean that she was back to stir up trouble. Just wanting to help was a cover. Whatever the real reason she came back was, it was just going to make shit hit the fan. Ruby would have to get to the bottom of it later. All that mattered right now was that little boy that was fighting for his life.


End file.
